


From One Spy

by The_Ravenous



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ravenous/pseuds/The_Ravenous
Summary: The general feelings and thoughts of one elf turned spy for the Dread Wolf.A one off.





	From One Spy

For the longest time, I merely lived to see the next day, to avoid the looks of those outside the alienage. For so long, I kept my head down, eyes averted so as not to invoke the ire of the humans without and to ensure they would stay there. 

We don’t need them intruding and treading upon what little we have remaining — our meager homesteads, our traditions, our paltry existence.

We don’t need a repeat of the fires that ravaged our way of life a decade ago.

Even if King Alistair favors elves because of his brother in arms, the Hero of Ferelden, even if steps had been made to address our concerns and needs, we haven’t seen much come out of that. 

For so long all I had was the Vhenadahl, the Tree of the People — it is the one constant in our community, the sole reminder of a time when I still had family. A time before they were stolen from me. 

Im grateful to The Warden for coming to our aid...but there was only so much one elf could do.

For the longest time, I thought even our gods had abandoned us though the elder always praised them, praised what snippets of the old ways we could collectively recall.

I thought them gone, for so long my dreams were barren...

...and then the unprecedented happened. One came to me. I worried it a demon, a monster seeking me, but I was wrong. Despite its fearsome appearance, its wolffish grin, it cared for me, cared about me.

Fen’Harel isn’t the villain they speak of, but he’s crafty — he promises a better life for us all, for all elves, so long as we whisper to him all that we see and hear.

I wasn’t quick to trust this god, but he told me how to improve myself, how to better my odds...how to spy. It’s an easy enough task — I’m invisible anyway. The hardest part was deciding against complacency. Even after fleeing the city, after making the pilgrimage to Haven, a place so foreign to me, The Wolf believed in me, believed in what I can do.

And so I worked to blend in.

It was odd, so easily they accepted me into their fold, put me to task...I had little in the way of skills but they found a place for me at the forge, working alongside a human.

_a human_ _._

strange as it may be, he’s been loud to those of us around him, but he’s been kind. And kindness is an alien concept from them. But that’s the truth.

And when the sky tore open, when the killing fire took so many, all I could do was stare in horror — so many taken in an instant — but that night, Fen’Harel came to me with instructions.

”Keep an eye on the injured Qunari, if he doesn’t die, he will hold a piece of the key to restoring all Elves to glory.”

For a time I questioned this, after all, what could a Qunari know our plight, what could he know of saving us?

But he didn’t die, he thrived. A stranger of sorts, odd, even for an Oxman, he pushed to save all peoples. I’ve heard the whispers, seen his approach; he seems to care.

Strange. I doubted it, thought it a ruse, but when those horrible and crystalline warriors descended on the Inquisition, he saved me.

I figured it my time to die, but with eyes blazing, he fought like a man possessed — barking at me to run for safety while I hid at the forge, demanding that I live even while he was so convinced he wouldn’t...

Perhaps he _is_ a key.

Perhaps the god is speaking the truth.

We lost only a few, so many of us escaped while the mountain fell upon him and the red monster...but he emerged again, again a survivor despite the odds. 

He and the Elven apostate, they led us to our new home, to a place called Skyhold. I don’t know what it is but I can almost feel the life in this place, breathe in the energy.

They named the Oxman Inquisitor. Such a shock that was, so willing they were to give up control to an outsider. 

But he did prove them right time and time again.

From Ferelden to Orlais...

So much has happened, so much has changed under the Inquisition. So many helped, so many kept from harm. I’ve come so far and it’s my duty now to see this through. Uncertainty has given way — I’m confident in my path, to always listen, to keep an eye upon the Now-Inquisitor. But I am not alone, I see the look in the eyes of other elves; they walk the same path as I do.

Watch.

Listen.

Keep to the shadows.

Report back to _Him_ in our dreams.

We’re getting close, I can feel it. My life does have purpose, the gods are returning...

...A change is on the horizon, a change for the better. It’s almost here.

 


End file.
